Tintinnabulation
by ToBeDet
Summary: Harry is pushed through the Veil, Arthur finds him on the other side. slash.
1. Chapter 1

Tintinnabulation

Authors Note: This story has a couple like it, that start the same, it's a problem of mine. I really like the whole Veil thing so new crossover ideas keep popping up. There will be more that start just about the same way, fair warning. Also, I have no idea where this is going, and I abhor posting things that aren't finished but I decided to try the whole "chapters" thing and was too excited to wait and finish before posting. This means that if anyone reading has ideas, they might find there way into the story so go ahead and let me know.

P.S. If you find any mistakes please point them out so I can fix, for I have no beta.

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the worlds.

* * *

Arthur was scouting out the newest warehouse. It was a part of his job to find and set up the location of their base. He expected that this abandoned warehouse in the heart of London would serve them well. What he had not expected was to find a bloody body in the basement.

The boy was most likely a teenager. He had haunting features, with dark black hair, high cheekbones, pale pink lips and a gorgeous slim figure.

The blood that was splattered over him and the pool of it he was laying naked on is what was so upsetting. At first Arthur assumed the boy was dead and he had happened across the scene of the crime, but he could see the boy's chest rising with his breathing. Next he thought that the boy must be injured and ran to his side, ignoring the way the blood got onto his shoes and knees as he lent over the body, but the boy appeared to be uninjured. Arthur rested a gently hand on the shoulder of the mysterious boy and shook it gently to wake the sleeping figure.

Harry had been so sure that the Veil would mean his end. He thought that he might finally get to meet his parents, he would be with Sirius and Remus again and they would all have fun playing pranks in the afterlife.

Instead he found himself waking up in the basement of an abandoned building. There was a man shaking him, he woke slowly and blearily looked around ignoring the man for now.

He found himself shivering as he observed that he was lying on dirty concrete surrounded by what appeared to be blood. He looked down and found that his clothes had vanished and he too was covered in blood, although he couldn't feel any injuries. He did what any normal person would do in that situation and freaked out.

When the boy sat upright and began to shiver Arthur found him worried but when the boy began hyperventilating Arthur found himself panicking. He quickly removed his expensive black coat and draped it over the figure who was lost in his own world eyes unfocused.

When he felt the coat fell over he was jerked beck into reality. His head snapped up to look at the figure, taking notice of the man for the first time. The guy was dressed in a three piece black suit. His eyes were focused and he had a worried expression on his face as he stared back at Harry.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Harry was still shaking and his words came out in a mere whisper, breath visible in the cold of the empty crypt-like warehouse.

"My name is Arthur. We are in London right now. Can you tell me your name, what happened here? Are you injured?" Harry noticed the man's American accent.

"I…" Harry couldn't tell this guy the truth, hell he wasn't even sure that it all wasn't just a dream.

They had all been recovering in the infirmary and had initially been angry at being disturbed but the Aurors presented a mandate on parchment from the minister himself and they had fallen in line like the sheep that all wizards and witches were trained to be. Ron even had the gull to wave goodbye to him as he was hulled away in the flimsy hospital pajamas. They forced him through the Veil without so much as a trial, getting rid of the perceived threat before it could become a threat.

But Harry couldn't tell this man, Arthur, anything. He would never believe Harry and if he did than he would most likely turn on him too.

He decided it would be best to pretend not to know anything.

"I have no idea. I don't know, why can't I remember?" He forced his breathing to speed up again, as if he were panicking and let the terror he was feeling at being in an unknown place with a strange man to overwhelm him, turning his acting into real fear.

Arthur was expecting this. The boy had blood all over him and was lying in blood in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of November in London.

It was very likely that the teen had experienced something horrific and his mind blocked it out for him. It was common for people, especially young people like the boy, to experience amnesia like this. Arthur knew that sometimes people never got their memories back.

He rested his hand on the boys shoulder to try and ground him back in reality. The boy jumped and pulled away from him violently but seemed to be able to focus once more.

"Can you stand up?" Arthur kept his voice soft and calm.

In response the boy slipped his arms into the sleeves of Arthur's coat and wrapped it tightly around himself before standing on wobbly legs, accepting the arm that Arthur held out to steady himself.

When he got his feet to hold his weight Harry let go of Arthur's arm and tried to take a step towards the stairs against the far wall. He quickly found that this was a mistake, as his legs were no better than gelatin and he was falling face first back towards the ground. Before he could hit Arthur was in front of him, catching his falling body and sweeping him up so he was being held bridal style. Harry flushed but moved his arms to wrap around Arthur's neck.

"Look, you are in no shape to be walking anywhere, how about I get you to the hospital, hum?" Arthur was surprised at how little the boy weighed, he was certainly underweight for his height, and dangerously so.

"No! No hospitals!" Harry's breathing began to pick up again, remembering being dragged out of the last hospital he was in to be thrown into the Veil.

"Ok, calm down. That's right deep breaths. We won't go to the hospital, I can't see any injuries on you so you'll probably be alright. How about I take you back to my hotel instead and you can rest. We can figure out a plan from there."

Harry nodded at this suggestion so Arthur carried him up the metal stairs and out the building to his black rental car which he had parked right outside. After strapping Harry into the passenger's side, noting that he would have to clean the blood off the seats later, he drove 20 minutes to the crappy motel that he was staying in at the moment. He was staying there because of its notoriety for ignoring any illegal activities that its patrons might be involved in.


	2. Chapter 2

Tintinnabulation

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the worlds.

* * *

Arthur was always the first of the team to arrive in any given city, being the one to set up their bases and make sure that the job wasn't a trap.

After carrying Harry to his room, glad that it was close to 3am and no one was awake to see them, Arthur sat Harry down on the toilet while running the water for him to take a bath. Harry sat on the lid watching him through half closed eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Do you not remember, I told you my name is Arthur? If you can't remember you might have a head injury, I really should take you to the hospital." Arthur wasn't obviously panicking, but Harry could tell that the man was very much outside his comfort zone.

"No, I remember that Arthur," Harry sounded worn-out and had trouble keeping his eyes open "I was asking more what you are, like what you do, why were you in that empty warehouse, why are you dressed so nice? And why haven't you called the police?"

Arthur didn't really know how to answer the teen without freaking him out again, which could be dangerous for the teen at this stage. He decided to be as honest as possible though, it wasn't really in his nature to be anything other than blunt.

"Listen kid," Harry interjected with a faint indignant "I'm not a kid."

"Ok, listen blood-covered-teen, my job is one which is not legal, so I cannot call the cops and I was in the warehouse because of that job. We can discus this more tomorrow, when you no longer look like you are about to pass out. Now come on, lets get you cleaned up." He gently removed the coat, Harry being too tired to do anything more than stay awake at this point. Arthur then scooped Harry up and lowered him gently into the warm bath, Harry hissing as the water penetrated his cold skin.

"Do you remember your name?" Arthur asked "Because I'd really like to call you something other than bloody-teen."

"No," Harry was done with being 'Harry Potter', he never wanted to hear that name ever again "Just call me whatever you want." He said dismissively.

"Ok, wow, I've never had to name anyone before, at least not that counted." Arthur hoped that if he kept things light, the teen would refrain from freaking out again.

"How about a serious name, like Henry?" Harry whimpered at the use of the term 'serious', remembering his godfather.

"I'd like to be named after a constellation, please." Harry was curled up in the tub with his legs to his chest, head resting on his knees turned to the side so he could watch Arthur who was watching him from his seat on the toilet. He had finished scrubbing the blood from everywhere he could reach with the now red hotel washcloth and was just sitting, soaking in the warm, if bloody, water. Arthur had rolled up his sleeves, but was still in his suit so he looked quite out of place in the crappy off-whit motel bathroom.

Arthur leaned over, noticing that the water was looking very disgusting now that the teen had washed off and turned the tap back on, pulling out the plug so that the old water could drain and cleaner water would replace it.

"I can do constellations, how about Orion?"

Harry shrugged.

"Alright"

"You can always change it latter, if you want. I mean my parents named me George and I hated it, so I just decided that I was more of an Arthur and it's served me well so far."

Harry smiled, this guy was not very good at being comforting, his body language showing just how uncomfortable he was in this situation, but Harry appreciated the effort.

"Can you wash my back, please?" Harry turned his head so that he was speaking into his knees, but Arthur could see he was blushing.

"I can do that, here." He grabbed the washcloth from the side of the tub and lent next to the tub, reaching over and rubbing lightly against Orion's' skin, trying to rub away the dried blood.

Orion tensed as soon as Arthur was touching him, not relaxing again until Arthur was finished and pulled away.

Arthur handed Orion the little bottle of motel shampoo, and sat back on the toilet as he watched Orion cover his blood stained black hair in the cheep shampoo and washed it out.

Orion looked over when he was finished and Arthur grabbed a towel, holding it out.

"Can you please help me up, I don't think I'm strong enough right now and I'd like to avoid falling and hitting my head again."

"Of course" Arthur reached out and grasped Orion's forearm, sliding the towel round the teen so that he was covered, and having to wrap his arm around Orion's waste as the teen's legs began to give out.

Arthur leaned in, ignoring how his clothes were becoming soaked from the contact, and scoped the light boy up into his arms carefully.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

Orion let himself be placed onto the single bed, sitting up and watching the point man root around in his black duffel bag before removing a pair of boxers and a white T-shirt.

"Do you need any help getting dressed?"

Orion shook his head no, head then dropping forward as he fought against the pull of sleep.

"Alright," Arthur handed Orion the clothes before taking out another pair of black boxers and a red T-shirt for himself to sleep in "I'm going to go wash up, you get dressed and try and go to sleep, before you pass out again."

Arthur walked into the cheep bathroom before Orion pulled the shirt over his damp hair and pulling on the boxers, letting the towel land on the floor next to the bed. He moved up towards the pillows, shifting to pull the covers down and get under them before laying back and immediately falling into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile Arthur was making a frantic call to Cobb in the bathroom. It being 5am at this point Cobb was understandably annoyed and sleepy as Arthur tried to explain the situation.

"What, a kid, honestly Arthur we don't need this kind of thing. Just put it back where you found it, we need this job right now."

"Listen Cobb, I found him naked and covered in blood in the basement of what was supposed to be our new base. I don't think it has anything to do with the job but honestly I didn't have a very good feeling about this job anyway." He took out his dice and rolled them across the sink counter.

"This kid needed help; he was freezing and bloody and he can't remember anything, I couldn't just leave him there. And he refused the hospital and it's not like we can afford the heat the cops would put on me if I tried to call." He took a deep breath, feeling the beginnings of a headache fast approaching. "I brought him back to my room and cleaned him up a bit, gave him a name."

Cobb moaned "You can't give it a name, now you're going to want and keep it. You need to just dump it somewhere. Honestly Arthur, you are supposed to be the smart one."

"Listen to me asshole, I don't need this right now. I am going to keep the kid, for a while at least. You don't own me, you can't give me orders. I'm off the job, I'd suggest that you pull your head out of you ass before contacting me again. I'm taking him underground for a bit, it's time that I took a break anyway." Not giving Cobb time to respond Arthur ended the call, closing his eyes and letting out a "Fuck" as his head started throbbing.

He quickly decided against showering, as the bathtub looked like someone had been murdered in it, what with all the blood. He removed his clothes, uncharacteristically leaving the on the bathroom floor, and used the sink and the last clean towel to wipe himself off before dressing in his sleepwear. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed off his face with cold water before slipping back into the bedroom.

The lights were still on so Arthur could see Orion clearly where he had curled himself up into a tight ball on the bed. His head was sticking out from the covers and even in sleep the teen looked worried. Arthur turned off the light, throwing the room into darkness and stumbled towards the bed, tripping over the towel on the floor and landing with an "Oomph" on the bed.

He snarled before sliding up and resting his head on the free pillow, noting that the boy was sleeping deeply, as he didn't even move in the commotion that Arthur had made. He maneuvered himself under the covers, realizing that the dingy motel didn't have a properly working heating system, and followed the teen into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tintinnabulation

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the worlds.

* * *

When Arthur awoke the next evening it was to the bazaar feeling of another person snuggled against his side. Orion had his head nestled against Arthur's shoulder and his arm lying across his chest, hand clenching Arthur's red shirt.

Arthur had always been an odd sleeper, never remembering dreams outside of his work and always sleeping face up, unmoving, "like a corpse" a boyfriend had once said.

He blinked up at the ceiling, still half asleep, relishing the warmth of another soul, before remembering the events of the day before and becoming fully aware of whom he was sleeping with.

This would surely freak out Orion, waking up in bed with a complete stranger, only hours after losing your memory and being covered in blood. Not good.

As slowly and softly as possible Arthur tried to remove Orion's hand and arm, and slip sideways out of the bed. Orion woke as soon as he felt himself being touched, his head snapping upwards and his whole body flinching violently away from the other person.

They both froze, staring at one another. Neither moved; Arthur for fear of startling the poor boy even more, and Orion slowly remembering the man, Arthur, from his hazy memories of the night before.

Orion broke the silence "Thanks, for yesterday. You didn't have to do anything for me, but you did."

Arthur shifted nervously; it was unusual for him to be thanked, by anyone. "That's alright, you remind me a little of… someone. I would like to continue helping you, if that's alright. I know you don't want to go to a hospital, but you are young enough that if you went to the police they might be able to help you find your family or at least place you in a home."

Orion didn't know if he should reveal to this man that he was in actuality 19, and therefore above that. Arthur took his frown as a response "Didn't think so. Guess that leaves you and me. Last night I called my boss and got some time off, indefinite time off maybe, so I'm thinking we get you away from here and whatever you were mixed up in that landed you in that warehouse."

"Where were you thinking?" Orion was still frowning but his eyes betrayed his relief at the idea of getting away from London.

Arthur smiled at the teen "How about we spend some time in my homeland?"

"America?"

"Yes. I have a couple of safe houses across America, just in case. And money is not going to be an issue for a while at least."

"Sounds alright" Orion sighed; deciding that a bit of honesty was probably due. Arthur had helped him so far, and if nothing else he owed the man.

"Look, I really appreciate what you're doing for me, but I think that you need to know that there are some people that might come after me. I… I was scared last night, and you were just some guy that showed up and I didn't know… so I… I haven't really lost my memory. It's just…" he looked down at his fingers twisting around themselves in his sheet covered lap "I haven't had a good life and it's really painful to talk… think about. So please can you not ask too many questions."

"I figured that out when you asked for a new name, teenagers who loose their memories probably aren't going to ask to be named after constellations."

Orion chuckled a little, blushing and dipping his head.

"Oh, aren't you cute. We need to get out of here before whoever dumped you realizes that you didn't die there, I'm assuming that your death is what they were hoping for? Probably drugged you and left you there."

Harry shrugged, unable to tell the man about the Veil, and still unsure as to where he was. He was pretty sure that he was in a different dimension as the ministry would have come for him last night if he was still on his Earth. He was hopping that this dimension didn't have magic, ever since discovering it at age 11 his life had progressively gotten worse, at least the Dursley's didn't jerk his emotions around. One minute wizards loved him, and then they hated him. He knew where he stood with the muggles. He was honestly fine with never seeing another witch or wizard ever again.

"Well, I'm going to book us some tickets, and get some documents for you. You can take another shower if you want, here are some clothes." Arthur thrust some dress pants and a button down shirt into his arms. "Sorry, these are all that I have, we can pick up something less conspicuous latter."

He reached back into his bag and pulled out a lap top, opening it up and turning it on, sitting back on the bed with it balanced in his lap. Orion remained where he was next to Arthur on the bed, not really feeling like doing anything but watch him.

Arthur was aware of the teen staring at him but ignored it in favor of booking two tickets to New York and beginning the process of contacting a guy to get an ID for Orion. Well made identification usually took at least 6 weeks to get, but Arthur need them out now. He had a bad feeling about the job Cobb had gotten them and surely Orion couldn't stick around here for that long.

"Alright, we leave at midnight for New York." He turned to his bedmate "We don't have time for a good fake, so we are going to have to risk identity theft. I know a guy, we'll meet up with him latter, and hopefully he'll have gotten my email by then." He glanced over at the clock witch read 5pm.

"Sure did sleep a while, didn't we." Orion kept staring "You get dressed, and then let's get something to eat, go on."

Orion moved to the bathroom finally, and Arthur closed his laptop, putting it back in his bag and pulling out some dress pants and a button for himself. He pulled them on over his boxers, leaving his red sleep shirt on. He threw on some socks and put on his shoes, wiping the blood off the soles with the towel still on the floor from last night.

Orion reappeared from the bathroom, looking adorable in the slightly too big dress pants and shirt. He was pouting at the pants which were covering his feet, dragging the floor. Orion wasn't that much smaller than Arthur, who was a slim guy. He was perhaps two or three inches shorter and a bit skinnier, but in Arthur's clothes the differences were much more noticeable.

Arthur quickly used the bathroom, before gathering up his stuff and throwing it into his bag, figuring correctly that the maid was going to call the cops as soon as they saw the blood in the bathtub. There was nothing he could really do about it, with such a short amount of time. He would also have to leave the car here, the passenger seat also covered in blood. Arthur knew that he wasn't in the system, making extra effort to removing all record of himself after every job. He only hoped that Orion wasn't in the system too, and whoever's blood that was couldn't be traced back to them at some point. He made a mental note to hack into the databases in a week's time to remove evidence of their presence.

"C'mon mate, I'm starving." Orion's stomach grumbled as if to prove a point and Arthur smiled again, tossing the boy his trainers from his bag. Orion slipped the shoes on, lucky that they were only a size too big and moving swiftly towards the door.

Arthur paused in the doorway to survey the room, assuring himself that he had everything before they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Tintinnabulation

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the worlds.

* * *

Arthur and Orion walked to the bus stop quickly, neither having a coat since Arthur had to abandon his due to the blood and as it was November it was cold out, Arthur checking that they weren't being followed, and made it just as the buss pulled up. It was a bad neighborhood so Arthur dragged Orion into a window seat before sitting next to him. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders and glaring at everyone, playing the part of the overbearing older brother. They looked just enough alike he figured that this might work, but after the hostile glances from a couple of chaves in the very back he reconsidered their position and found that it probably looked more like a protective boyfriend. This is why he left the character work to people like Eams, he gave a nearly inaudible sigh.

"C'mon honey, cheer-up"

So Orion had also noticed the chaves.

"Don't antagonize them" He spoke in a low voice, trying not to be overheard.

"Too late" Orion sang, nodding to where the chaves were now making obscene gestures at them.

"Great, just great, I'm sorry. I'm not usually the one to have to be characters and I guess I'm a little rusty."

"You were trying to be a character, is that why you're using that weird Australian accent?"

"Yeah, brothers, posh, caught on the wrong side of town. Just trying to get a bus back to where we belong."

Orion snorted and laid his head on Arthur's shoulder, leaning back into Arthur's arm which was still around him.

"Yeah, I did say I'm not very good at it."

"Oh honey, don't worry about it." Orion said, noticing that the people around them were trying to listen in on their conversation. Arthur noticed the same and they rode the rest of the way in silence, Orion closing his eyes and resting against Arthur. Arthur pulled out his phone and sent a text to his contact, telling him to meet them in an hour at the café he was bringing them to.

The buss journey lasted longer than he thought it would, and he was just grateful that his memory coupled with his research for their latest job had allowed him to be able to transverse London as they were.

Arthur noticed that the chavs in the back we waiting for them to get off, and worried that they were going to be followed he nudged Orion and got them off a stop ahead of their actual stop. Sure enough the chavs followed and he quickly hoped back on the bus again, claiming in his bad, and now camp, Australian accent "Oops, wrong stop." Dragging Orion around by the wrist back onto the buss and watching the scowling chavs from the window as it drove away.

Orion leaned into Arthur, looking for all the world as if they were lovers, giggling, whispered "You're soo bad at that accent."

"Shut up" Arthur grumbled, but wrapped his arms around Orion in a hug, both swaying as they stood waiting for the next stop.

They got off the bus and trekked cross the busy street and into the café, Arthur holding Orion's hand keeping their charade alive. Arthur ordered soup and a sandwich for both of them, getting a cup of coffee for himself and a bottled water for Orion, who was feeling paranoid.

Orion practically inhaled his food, not having eaten since… well, he couldn't remember when. After mentioning this to Arthur, who pulled a very worried face, he was given some money and told to get himself another sandwich.

When he got back from the counter Arthur had been joined by another man, who had taken his spot in the booth sitting across from Arthur. He pouted, but slid in next to Arthur, leaning against him and playing the part of jealous but harmless boyfriend. Orion was much better at playing parts than Arthur, who just managed to cover his shock and slip an arm around him.

"John, this is my boyfriend Henry" Orion was quick to catch on to the use of a fake name, telling him a lot about how close the two were. Orion nodded shortly at 'John' and proceeded to ignore the two, diving into his new sandwich.

For his part John managed to hide his surprise, he had known Arthur for a while now and had never seen him give any indication that he was more than asexual.

John was a scruffy man in his late 40s with a baddy cut brown suit, brown hair and eyes, and thick glasses he looked like a depressed businessman.

"I want double, this was tough. Your boy there is hard to match up, not too many kids got green eyes here."

"Not a kid." Orion grumbled softly but was ignored.

"It's being sent… now." said Arthur taping his phone and transferring the funds after reviewing the manila folder of documents that John laid on the table.

John nodded and slipped from the table, not drawing any attention to himself as he slinked from the café.

"Nice guy." Orion said sarcastically.

"He's a businessman."

Arthur took a last sip from his coffee before checking his phone. "It's almost 8, we can stay here till they close at 10 and go straight to the airport."

"Ok, can I see the documents; I'm probably going to have to memorize some things, right?"

"Yes, that's a good idea."

Orion slid the documents to rest in font of himself before chocking as he saw the name on the birth certificate.

"Where did he get these?"

"I told you, we didn't have time to come up with some good fakes so we had to make do with stealing some existing identity. This boy fit the description I gave of you and no one is going to notice until it's too late, hopefully. It's risky, really risky, but it really is the only way right now."

Orion nodded and opened the passport, looking down at Harry Potter's face as it sulked at the camera.

"Wow, he really could be you. We'll say that you lost some weight since then, and maybe you are wearing contacts now, yes it'll work beautifully."

"Yes, it really could be me."

Orion gave a small laugh before burrowing into Arthur's side, glad that the man still had his arm around him.

They made small talk until the café closed, the owner kicking them out with a disapproving look, making Orion place a small kiss to Arthur's lips in front of the old women in an effort to piss her off more.

"Why do you get so much pleasure in antagonizing people?" Was Arthur's only comment to which Orion just shrugged and interlaced their fingers so they were holding hands.

Orion quite liked being 'in a relationship' with Arthur. He had never held anyone's hand before, and Arthur made him feel secure in a way that was completely new. Orion sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Tintinnabulation

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the worlds.

* * *

Arthur and Orion grabbed a taxi outside the café, glad that it was a busy street they were on. After getting through the stressful and frankly intrusive airport security they picked up their tickets, and realizing they were a couple hours early for their flight, they perused the airport shops.

Arthur bought Orion an overpriced pink sweatshirt from the gift shop that said London in big black letters, making Orion laugh endlessly as he watched people's reactions to his breaking gender norms by wearing an obviously girly sweatshirt.

"You are so cute." Arthur blushed as he realized that he said that aloud.

Orion simply giggled and leaned into him more. They were sitting in the terminal waiting to board their flight.

"I've never been on a plane before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, never had a reason to, I guess."

"Then I'm glad I'm your reason now."

"Wow, that was mushy."

"Shut up, honey."

Orion noticed that the man sitting across from them was paying too much attention to them, pretending to read a newspaper while actually just watching them. He nudged Arthur and shifted his eyes in the direction of the man. Arthur nodded and lowered his head to speak softly into Orion's ear as not to be overheard "I think he's harmless, he's been watching us since we sat down but he doesn't feel like a professional."

Arthur surreptitiously brought his phone up, looking as if he were texting and snapped a photo of the man. The man was wearing a black baseball cap, with stingy blond hair and a goatee. He also had on a baseball jersey, marking him as American, and loose jeans. Arthur quickly hacked Interpol and used their database to run the man, finding that he was innocent enough. He'd been arrested a couple times, drug related, but that was in his youth. After running the man's name through google, Arthur found that the guy was just an activist for gay rights, probably why he was so interested in them and their 'relationship'.

He showed the phone to Orion who had been drifting, watching people react to his sweatshirt and their position, him practically in Arthur's lap again.

"Innocent enough, he's still kinda creepy though."

Arthur just tightened his grip on Orion's shoulder for a few seconds before shifting his attention back to his phone and beginning to get things lined up for their arrival. He decided that they could take a cab to a restaurant from the airport and from their take the subway to his apartment safe house in New York. He emailed the doorman of the apartment, along with the super to let them know he was coming. He liked having the most secure locations for safe houses and paid a lot of money for the security of having people in those buildings who would check everything and report if anything was too suspicious or if it got to hot for him to return there. This had saved him a number of trips to police stations and a few more run-ins with unsavory characters.

By the time he got the 'all clear' from his people it was time to board and Orion was once again, practically asleep against his shoulder. The teen had a rough couple of days, Arthur imagined, so he gently woke him with a kiss to the forehead and maneuvered him into the line to board. Giving the worker their passes and getting Orion into the plane and his seat with little trouble. Between them they only had his bag, which had caused some fuss at security, which he stuffed into the overhead compartment. Orion was sitting in the window seat, already looking asleep again leaning against the aircraft wall, so Arthur slid into the middle seat and pulled their shared armrest up, letting Orion slid into his seemingly favorite position with Arthur's arm draped over his shoulders and leaning against him.

The aisle seat was eventually filled by a teenaged girl, who stared at them with wide eyes before giggling and leaning across the aisle to gossip with her friend. Arthur gave a withering glare to her back, making Orion, who was trying to keep his eyes open to see them take off, giggle.

The plane ride went smoothly, Orion actually sleeping the entire way, while Arthur sat guarding them faithfully. After disembarking, Arthur had to drag a half asleep Orion into a cab, and then onto a train, before they arrived at his upscale apartment. His place had one bedroom so they slept again in the same bed; both falling right asleep snuggled together without preamble.

Both men were too relieved to be out of London, and too jet lagged and tired to notice a man with blond hair and a goatee follow them and take note of their apartment, before slithering into the shadows of New York.


	6. Chapter 6

Tintinnabulation

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the worlds.

* * *

Orion woke slowly from the best sleep he'd ever gotten. He was warm and content, snuggled up against Arthur's side. He had woken up because the sun had shined through Arthur's window and right onto his face. He sighed deeply, turning his head to look up at Arthur, noticing the man looked like he was dead, sleeping facing straight up, unmoving except for the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

He smiled at the sleeping man before slowly slipping away from him and out of the bed, doing his best not to wake Arthur.

After leaving the bed he walked to the bathroom and used Arthur's toothbrush, hoping the other wouldn't be mad and doing other morning stuff before slipping into the front room and to the kitchen, seeing that it was only 8am he decided to let Arthur sleep.

He looked into Arthur's fridge, not finding anything, which made sense given that this was a safe house and Arthur probably hadn't been here in a while.

Orion moved to the cabinets, finding some MREs which he luckily had experience with during the war, and taking out a spaghetti package. He opened it and filled it up with water from the sink, waiting for it to heat and then quickly eating it down.

He moved back into the living room, sitting on the couch and picking up the remote. He watched the morning news anchors chatter about some deadly virus or something as he contemplated all that had happened in the past three days.

His life was a mess, he couldn't really live off the charity of Arthur for the rest of his life but not even having an education above that of an 11 year old, and not having any discernable skills above those used in war, he really couldn't support himself. He didn't want to kill anymore, he was still haunted by the faces of the men and women he had ended in the name of the light. He turned his head and looked out the big glass door leading to Arthur's balcony. He was able to find the clouds from his position on the couch and became mesmerized by the swirling shapes.

Orion jumped when he head Arthur step into the room, turning his head to watch as the man moved to the kitchen and start to make coffee.

"Morning" Orion chirped, mainly to annoy the half-asleep man.

"Urg" Arthur never became coherent when he was safe until he had his morning coffee, though when he was working he could jump right from sleep to action at a moments notice. Mal used to tease him about it all the time.

Orion watched on in amusement as Arthur grabbed the steaming coffee and join him on the couch, looking through cloudy eyes at the news which was now predicting snow for the next three days.

Orion stared intently at Arthur until he was awake enough to become aware of his staring and grumbling at him to "Stop creeping me out."

Orion giggled and turned to watch the commercial that had come on the TV, laughing again at the dancing animals.

"You're easily amused"

"Shut-up, it's a dancing cow, how is that not funny?"

"So what do you want to do today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't have to work and we are in New York, you ever been here before?"

Orion shook his head "Never been out of the UK before, and I've never really had free time either, what do people usually do?"

"Well, from what I've heard New York is popular for sight-seeing, we could go look at things I guess."

Orion smiled "You've never done this either? That makes us both virgins, oh we could pretend to be from someplace cool and be tourists! Do you know any other languages? Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

Arthur watched Orion with fondness as he got progressively more excited "Yeah, I know French fluently as well as German, Spanish, and Russian. I also know a bit of Chinese and Japanese. And I have some experience with Hawaiian, but we don't talk about that."

"Woah, well I know French among others, lets just use that."

They spent the day pretending not to understand English touring New York and generally making nuisances of themselves. Arthur also made sure they stopped in a couple clothing stores, getting clothes that fit Orion, letting him pick out anything he wanted. Orion ended up with a lot of black skinny jeans, black T-shirts, and black hoodies. Along with black converse and a black coat, it's like he was sponsored by the color black.

When Arthur asked him about it he mumbled something about black being "easy" and "not having to make any decisions in the mornings."

Arthur was glad that his safe house, well safe apartment, had a stock of his non-work clothing. He didn't wear suits outside of being on a job, preferring to wear dark blue jeans and band shirts. The suits had something to do the mindset of being on a job, and he didn't want to be in that mindset all the time.


	7. Chapter 7

Tintinnabulation

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the worlds.

* * *

Unfortunately the snow had piled up and they were trapped inside for the next three days.

They spent their time watching the news until the power went out and then they played monopoly, the only game that Arthur had and which he only had because it was a present from a previous lover. They lived off of military rations and spent a lot of time getting to know each other. Both had to alter their stories but they became very close during their time trapped.

By the time that they were able to go out again they were both going stir crazy and sick of the instant meals.

They left the apartment and first thing they did was stop at a store and stock up on fresh vegetables, fruits, and meats. Arthur was able to cook because of necessity but Orion found he really like cooking when he wasn't forced and he was their designated chef.

They spent the next three weeks walking about the city and people watching before Arthur decided he couldn't stand being so unproductive anymore and decided he had to start doing something. He began working at a café across the street. It was a small store, not chain owned and Arthur had worked a job like this before, when he was in high school and had to support his mother's alcohol addiction and her string of abusive boyfriends, before he got accepted for a scholarship to a military academy and left them behind to rot.

It brought back some bad memories but he enjoyed watching the people that came in and Orion would often times keep him company, sitting in a corner booth and sketching the things that caught his interest. Arthur had found out about Orion's drawing abilities and bought him a sketchpad and some professional pencils which became Orion's constant companions. They settled down into a routine and before they knew it they were celebrating three months living in the city. This meant of course that something bad had to happen soon, and the Potter luck struck, creating trouble.

Orion was sketching a pigeon that was pecking at the snow on the ground outside when he realized there was something wrong. His back stiffened and the hair on the back of his neck stood up, someone was watching him. Arthur immediately noticed the change in his partner and began looking around for what had caused it.

There was a man in a baseball cap outside the store that was looking inside, gaze fixed on Orion.

Arthur was first to get a location on the guy, nodding discreetly to Orion in his direction. Orion recognized him from somewhere and nervously scooped up his pencils and pad and walked over to where Arthur was wiping down the front counter. The café was busy as it was around lunch time so Arthur quickly turned and asked a co-worker to cover him while he took his break.

Arthur walked around the counter and grabbed Orion's hand in a show of worry, dragging him with to the back and out the back entrance into the alley behind the store where some of the workers took their smoking breaks.

"Alright, what do we know?" Arthur was trying to stay calm but it was difficult given he wasn't on a job and therefore hadn't been expecting this kind of heat.

"I think I know him from somewhere" Orion closed his eyes, using occlumency to recall where he'd seen the man before.

Arthur began to pace, taking out his phone and tying a warning to their apartment doorman giving him a description of the man and telling him not to let him near, also asking to let him know if the guy tried to get in.

"The airport!"

"What?"

Orion was looking at Arthur with wide eyes "The creepy guy at the airport, in London, that was watching us, the one that you looked up. He changed his nose a little, it's bigger. And his hair is darker, but I'm sure it's the same guy."

"Hmm," Arthur recalled that Interpol had nothing of notice on the guy and immediately began to suspect a professional, which worried him more because a professional wouldn't have let himself be seen like he just had.

"That's not the worst, I think this guy has been following us for a while," Orion had his eyes closed again, brow furrowed "He was pretending to be a tourist when we were at the empire state building, and remember that deliveryman that almost ran into you a couple days ago? And he goes to our grocery store; he's usually there when we are. He's been watching since London. How didn't I notice him before?!" Orion was beating himself up, just because he was in a different dimension didn't automatically mean there weren't people that wanted to kill him. Ok, that didn't make sense, nobody knew him here, he hadn't pissed off anybody since arriving, maybe they weren't after him.

He looked over at Arthur. He didn't know much about the man's career. When they met Arthur had told him what he did was illegal and since then he'd skirted around declaring what his job was exactly. Orion knew he was dangerous, he'd seen the guns that Arthur thought he'd cleverly hidden around their apartment and he recognized the way Arthur moved as if he'd had serious training in martial arts.

Orion himself had gotten training from some of the most dangerous men in the wizarding world, also being trained at muggle fighting when Hermione declared that it would be a great advantage to fight with body, not just his magic, wizards were stupid to assume that just because he'd been disarmed he would be helpless.

"Alright, so we know that we're being followed. And he made sure that we know we're being followed. Why does he want us to know now, what's his angle?" Arthur was thinking allowed, Orion getting dizzy as the man continued pacing in the dirty alley behind the café.

"Sloppy, I've gotten sloppy. Let my guard down, but why would he not attack, why wait for my guard to lower and then bring it right back up again?"

Orion watched from the side, letting the point man talk to himself.

"What would he gain? Fear, maybe he's sending a message. He want's me to be scared, to know that death is coming before he strikes? No, that's stupid, I mean if he's the professional I think he is he would just kill me, wouldn't give me the chance to fight back. Doesn't make sense. Arg."

Arthur rolled his hand into a fist and pounded it against his head softly, trying to think.

"Don't hurt yourself, I need you." Orion tried to lighten the mood a bit before becoming serious "Do you think we can go back to the apartment?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, we have no idea who he is, is he a messenger, a killer?"

"Well, we can't just stay in this alley for the rest of our lives."

"But why?" Arthur was thinking aloud again.

"Ok, I'm obviously going to have to take charge because you've become useless." Orion grabbed Arthur's wrist when he passed by again while pacing. He turned Arthur to look at him in the eyes, placing his hands on the other man's shoulders.

"You are going to take the rest of the day off, maybe some family emergency or something. We are going to the apartment and we're going to stay there until you calm down and start acting like a normal person again. Then you are going to come up with a genious plan and no one is going to do any killing, ok?"

When Arthur just kept staring at him he moved his hands up to the mans face, putting a hand on either side of his head and nodding it, putting on a deep voice "Ok Orion, that sounds great, you are so smart."

Going back to his regular voice "Oh you're too kind,"

"No you are so much smarter than I, I'm useless and you are the smartest person in the whole world and way cooler than me. I think you are so hot and I want to kiss you right now" He used his deep voice again, becoming ridiculous to try and get Arthur to respond.

"Oh Arthur," Orion pretended to swoon.

"Ok, ok stop. We are going to do what you said, just don't let go of my hand, I don't want to loose you, ok Orion?" Arthur was very serious.

Orion nodded and Arthur grabed his hand, pulling him back into the café.

"Have to go, emergency." He spoke sharply to the girl at the register and throwing his apron at her before dragging Orion back out into the alley, seeing the man still standing at the front window staring into the café. He took them down the alley and around the building, running across the street and around to the service entrance of their apartment building. He used a key to open the service elevator and dragged Orion to their apartment on the 20th floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Tintinnabulation

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the worlds.

* * *

There was a man waiting in front of their door. Arthur tried to move back into the adjourning hallway but the man spotted them "Stop! I'm unarmed, just need to talk!"

It was the man with the baseball hat, how he'd gotten into the building he didn't know but he was scared. He wasn't sure if Orion could fight and he really couldn't do anything with the teen there. He decided to listen to what the guy had to say, but he would do it on his terms. He shuffled towards the apartment, keeping Orion behind him and let the guy in, grabbing the gun taped under the side table and spinning to point it at the stranger.

For his part the man didn't flinch, arms raising in the universal 'unarmed' symbol. Arthur moved and patted the man down, removing the knife strapped to his arm and the second strapped to his left leg.

Orion moved to the couch, leaning against the back. Watching the stranger with nervous curiosity. Arthur glanced at Orion, hoping that he wasn't too freaked out but reassured at seeing him watching them.

Arthur moved back towards the couch, keeping the gun pointed at the stranger and grunted at the man "Go on, speak, why are you following us? Who are you?"

"I'm a representative of the B.E.L.L. Association," spelling out bell "You may call me Agent Delta." The guy spoke calmly for someone who had a gun pointed at him. "The Bell association is very interested in you Mr. Arthur, though we didn't realize that you had picked up a companion." Nodding to Orion who became even more tense, if that were possible.

"And what is The Bell Association?" Arthur snuck a glance at Orion, making sure he was still there and safe.

The self-named Agent Delta looked over at Orion too, making Arthur step into his line of sight, hiding the teen from him.

"The Bell Association is an organization made up of the best of the best that the world has to offer by way of dream technology. It is comprised of several nations, all having a vested interest in this new technology and using it to our advantage. Primarily we are helping our governments solve cases that would otherwise remain unsolved."

Arthur narrowed his eyes "I've never heard of it."

"Yes, we are a relatively new organization, right now we are in the process of gathering members, and you are legend Mr. Arthur. We could really benefit from your joining us. I'm authorized to offer you whatever figure you desire, within reason, as payment and whatever demands you have."

"What governments are involved?"

"Primarily we are governed by the US and England, though there are others."

"Would you like anything to drink, why don't you have a seat?" Orion popped up behind Arthur, now much more relaxed as he realized that the man wasn't going to do anything.

Arthur shot him a glare but nodded, flipping the safety on his gun and stashing it in his waistband for easy access.

Agent Delta kept his face as emotionless as ever and moved to sit on their sofa, Orion walking to sit in the big chair next to the couch watching him as one might watch a bug under a magnifying glass as it was about to be engulfed in flames from the sun.

The man sat, back straight, unflinching as Orion stared. Arthur walked to sit on the armrest of Orion's chair and turned to continue questioning the agent.

"And what part do you play in the organization?"

"I am mainly tasked with recruiting," Agent Delta spoke "I find out who the best people are and report back. If the council agrees I reach out to those individuals and offer them the job."

"What is the council?" Orion watched on as Arthur interrogated the agent.

"The council is who runs Bell. It's made up of representatives from all involved countries and they collectively make the decisions for Bell. There are seven council members and they were placed in the position by the countries."

"And who polices the council?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm…. That's not good. So you want me, well it is going to cost you. And Orion comes with, were a package deal, that's non-negotiable."

Orion cleared his throat.

"I mean, only if he wants to come with." Arthur turned his body towards Orion and leaned towards him, whispering so Agent Delta wouldn't overhear "Would you be interested in this? I need to do some research but I'm not even going to bother if you decide against our joining, I'm not going to ever leave you unless that's what you want."

Orion smiled, eyes tearing up, and almost leaned forward to kiss Arthur, that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. Instead he leaned forward and gave the other man a brief hug "Thanks for asking. I love yo… I want to go, maybe it'll be fun?"

Arthur's eyes widened at the almost declaration of love but nodded at Orion "Alright then," turning back to the Agent "We tentatively accept. I don't care about money, I don't go after innocent people and I reserve the right for us to get out anytime we want. And no matter what, Orion stays safe, if he's harmed in ANY way I will ruin you and your whole agency!"

Orion blushed at this, looking down at the ground to hide his face from the probing look of the Agent.

"We agree to your terms," Agent Delta stood and reached out his hand, shaking Arthur's who also stood "I'll let you get your things together and send you the contract. You have a month to respond. Once you've officially joined you'll get some identification, we'll send someone over with that so please don't shoot them, and you will be given instructions as to our location."

Arthur agreed to this and walked the man to the door, shutting it and immediately beginning to search the apartment, anywhere where the agent had been.

Orion snorted at the man's erratic behavior "What are you doing?"

Arthur pulled the sofa cushions off, growling as there was nothing there "If I know government agencies, and I do know government agencies, they've hidden a… aha!"

He pulled a small black thing from underneath the couch.

"And what is that?"

"It's a listening device, a bug. Never trust the government O, it's full of sneaky bastards."

Arthur walked over to the refrigerator, grabbing a cup and filling it with water from the sink on the way, before opening the freezer and dropping the bug in the water and putting the cup into the freezer.

"I didn't even see him place it!"

"That's the point."

"So… I still want to join, you?" Arthur looked over at the now bouncing Orion, who was literally jumping in excitement in the big chair.

"Are you some kind of adrenaline junkie?"

Orion nodded "Maybe a little bit?"

"Me too." Arthur laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Tintinnabulation

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the worlds.

* * *

Arthur spent the next week calling contacts and hacking into files, finding everything there is to know about The Bell Association. Orion spent the week watching Arthur and sketching him until he had enough drawings of Arthur that he could publish a book.

With two weeks before they were expected to begin work, whatever that was, the paperwork arrieved. Arthur spent a day going over every detail of the contract, paying special notice to the parts about Orion before declaring it sound and signing it, holding onto it as per the directions so that he could hand it over in person to the council.

Arthur never went back into his work at the café, him and Orion exploring the city, reminiscent of their first day in then city, taking tours and people watching.

With one week before they were meant to start the new job Orion gathered all his courage and decided to talk to Arthur about his feeling for the man.

"I… I've never… loved anyone before. Or been loved. I mean, I don't have parents and my relatives felt the exact opposite of love for me. And I've kissed a girl before and it was awful, and there was this girl who kept trying to get me to love her but she was just obsessed with the idea of me. So I don't really know what um… love… is, just I think that… I love you, Arthur, I think I'm in love with you." Orion and Arthur were sitting on the sofa together, Orion curled up in a defensive position with his knees to his chest and his arms folded over them, completely facing Arthur who was watching him with awe.

"No one has ever really loved me, either. But O, you're a lot younger than me, like young enough that it's not even legal, are you sure about this? I can ignore legalities; you're mature for your age. And because I think I love you too and you've got to be sure that it's something that you want because if we do this, I will never ever let you go. You have to know that."

"I'm younger than I look, plus you can't be that old."

"How old are you then, 17? Because you look about 15, honey."

"I'm 19."

"What?!"

"Yeah, so this is totally legal, and you're only what 4 years older than me?"

"I'm 25."

"See, 6 years, that's not a big difference."

"Well then, I love you Orion and would you please be my boyfriend?"

Orion smiled and lowered his legs from his curled position, slowly leaning forward, Arthur leaning too, and then, amazingly, they were kissing. It felt right, to both of them, as if this is what they were both supposed to be doing.

Orion leaned back and let out a relieved chuckle before shooting forward, pushing his body against Arthur and capturing him in a deep kiss.

It progressed to Arthur lying on the sofa, Orion flush against him as they made-out. Orion groaned into the kiss.

Arthur's arms were around Orion, and he moved his hands slowly down to clench Orion's hips, pulling them down so that their harnesses touch. Orion pulled away from Arthur's lips, gasping and letting out a loud whine. Arthur was also moaning by this point. Orion was so unintentionally sexy that Arthur was sure he could cum by just making-out with him.

Orion ground hard against Arthur, amazed at this feeling, Arthur's hands began stroking and kneading Orion's pert behind. This pushed Orion over the edge, stars exploded in his eyes and he gave a shout as he came. Arthur moaned loudly at the sight of Orion falling apart above him, grinding his hardness against Orion and moving an arm up to pull Orion's face back to his so their lips were engaged once more.

With a few more thrusts Arthur came, groaning into Orion's mouth as he did so.

"Wow, just wow."

Orion's pupils were blown wide and his mouth deliciously red, Arthur growled and kissed him again before pulling away and letting Orion's head fall against his, foreheads touching.

"You are gorgeous."

Orion blushed at this and pulled away, tucking his head into Arthur's chest.

They laid there on the couch until they fell asleep, Orion nestled into Arthur.

Orion and Arthur spent their last week alone cuddling and making-out, never progressing beyond that. Arthur was scared of pushing Orion and Orion scared of asking for any more, not wanting to push Arthur.

Finally their last night before their month was up Orion couldn't stand it anymore.

"Do you not want me?"

"What?" Arthur was shocked.

"I mean, we never progress to the sex stuff and i was just wondering if… do you not want me because I'm inexperienced?"

"You're a virgin!?"

"I thought you knew, I mean I told you, I've only ever kissed before and that only happened once. And I thought you could tell with how bad I am at being sexy and stuff."

Orion was blushing so brightly it looked painful.

Arthur leaned over Orion who was sitting on the bed and brought him into a deep kiss.

"Love, I was waiting for you to be comfortable with me. And I guess I should have known you were a virgin, I guess it never registered that you had no experience at all. I'm sorry; you're very sexy O, and I so want to make love to you."

Orion was half hard already and he pulled Arthur down on top of him "I'm ready Arthur, I love you and I want you. Would you please have sex with me?"

"Sexy" Arthur growled at him before kissing him again, opening his mouth and flicking their tongs together.

* * *

The Next chapter will be an optional sex scene, if you don't want that you can skip it.


	10. Chapter 10

Tintinnabulation

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters nor the worlds.

Note: This chapter is optional, just smut. If you'd like you can skip, but I worked really hard on this so try and get through it... please, for me?

* * *

Orion was panting by the time Arthur pulled away, letting him breathe while moving to kiss down his pale neck. He moaned deeply when Arthur nipped him and gently scraped his teeth down his throat.

Orion tugged on Arthur's shirt.

"Off" he gasped.

Arthur pulled away making Orion groan, taking off his shirt and revealing the pale skin beneath making Orion groan again but for a very different reason.

Arthur took advantage of Orion's distracted state to quickly slip the other mans shirt up and over his head. He then preceded to push Orion so that he was lying flat on the bed, covering the teen with his own body and thrusting gently against him.

"God, so good." Orion gasped as their clothed cocks brushed together, thrusting up instinctively to try and gain more delicious friction.

Arthur pulled away before he could, smiling teasingly and staring at the beautifully flushed man beneath him.

"You are the sexist thing I've ever seen."

Orion flushed at the praise, turning his head to try and hide his embarrassment.

"And it is even hotter that you have no idea how sexy you are."

Arthur brought his right hand to cup Orion's face, leaning down and meeting his lips in a soft kiss that quickly turned rough as Orion decided that Arthur was taking things too slow.

Orion pulled his lips back and murmured "C'mon if you go any slower we'll be here for weeks, I want you inside me. Now."

His words went straight to Arthur's cock, filling it with blood and leaving him straining against his jeans.

He couldn't help himself as he roughly thrust against the matching hardness of Orion.

His hands were wandering over the teens hairless chest and he lowered them to brush against where the other's skin met his pants. His lent his head down to suck lightly at the left nipple.

"Oh!"

Orion never knew he was so sensitive. He couldn't stop the gasps and mews from escaping and he was driving Arthur crazy with the little noises.

Arthur spent what felt like forever to Orion, mapping out his chest with his lips. Arthur quickly found that Orion enjoyed being bitten and his chest was soon covered in small bruises from Arthur's teeth.

"Goddess you are responsive" Arthur murmured into Orion's bellybutton as he rimmed it like he was hoping to another part of Orion's body. Orion was groaning so loudly now that he was sure the neighbors could hear. Hopefully they were all asleep by now, it being around midnight, they would be the sort to complain in the morning about the noise.

Although they were leaving tomorrow so who cares, though Arthur viciously as he lightly bit the rim of Orion's bellybutton making the teen scream "Arthur!"

"Pants off" Arthur demanded, unbuttoning Orion's jeans and pulling down the zipper before running his hands down and around, underneath the other's pants to cup his cheeks and squeeze.

"Yesssss" Orion hissed, lifting his hips and allowing the point man to slid his black jeans down his legs and off.

He was left in nothing but his black tight boxers, his hardness straining desperately to get out.

Arthur got up and quickly removed his own jeans, pushing his boxers down along with them.

Orion gazed at him in awe, gasping at the sight of the man's long hard length sticking up proudly from a nest of dark curls.

"Pleasssse."

Arthur couldn't say no to Orion. He was on the other man in a flash, tearing off his boxers and pushing their naked flesh together.

"Fuck" Orion became harder at the obscene word the spilled from his lover's mouth, the man hardly swore and in this moment it definitely a turn on.

Orion let his legs fall further apart, allowing Arthur to settle between them. The man moved his hand to cup Orion, who's eyes fell closed.

"More."

"You sure?"

"Yesssss, pleasssse take me."

It was sexy that Orion speech became more snake-like as he came closer to orgasm, Arthur paused to think. He imagined that he could get off on Orion's voice alone when he was like this.

Orion made a whining noise to bring Arthur's attention back on him. Arthur kissed Orion before leaning over to his bedside table, opening a drawer and producing a bottle of clear lube along with a condom.

He left the condom beside them on the bed while he sat up and opened the lube, struggling to get the cap off with his adrenaline causing his hands to shake slightly. He poured some of the clear liquid into his left hand before leaning back to set the bottle upright on the wooden table.

"Always so neat" Orion laughed a bit before letting out a loud moan as Arthur bit his neck in retaliation.

He lent his head back further, closing his eyes as Arthur continued to bit and suck at his very sensitive neck.

"OH!" He squeaked as he felt a lubed finger suddenly circle his entrance.

His eyes flew open and he looked up into Arthur's questioning ones.

"I was just sssstartled, pleasssse… Oh… continue." Orion was interrupted by the finger lightly pushing into him. He whined at the odd feeling but pushed his hips up, deciding that it was nice.

Orion had his arms fully encircling Arthur's neck, holding onto him as he was penetrated for the first time.

"How do you feel? If it hurts at all you need to tell me, I'll slow down."

"Don't you bloody… ahh… dare!" Arthur apparently enjoyed surprising him while he was trying to speak as he pulled his finger out and quickly thrust it all the way back in.

"Good?"

Orion nodded as his eyelids fell closed, letting his head fall back again. Arthur growled and nipped at the boys neck, it was quickly becoming his favorite spot and he couldn't resist the beautiful column of skin as it was exposed.

"More" Orion mewed as Arthur continued to thrust just his first finger in and out of his body.

Arthur pressed their lips together as he gently slid his finger out and entered two back in. Orion's noise crinkled up a little at the burn but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Arthur stopped moving with both fingers tightly encased in the youth below him. He looked down at where his fingers had disappeared inside Orion and groaned.

Orion quickly got fed up with the immobile man above him and thrust his hips upwards.

"AHH!" His eyes rolled back as the other man hit a spot inside him. It took all his willpower not to flip them over and pound himself down against Arthur's fingers, wanting nothing more than to live forever with the man making him feel like this.

As it was Arthur quickly stopped him, gasping his hip with his free hand and immobilizing him while he thrust a third finger in.

"Gaah, sssso…" Orion panted as he tried to think of words, his brain having been turned to mush.

Arthur was only holding onto himself by a thread. Having the pliant Orion starched below him, unable to think, godess the rush was like nothing he'd ever felt.

"I need to be inside you, now. Is that ok love?" Orion opened his verdant eyes, not remembering having closed them to stare into the lust-darkened brown ones of the man about him.

"Pleasssse Arthur! I need…" Arthur nodded and kissed him while he removed his fingers, the teen barely having time to bemoan the loss before the man was sliding something much lager into him.

"Mumph" Orion moaned against Arthur's mouth, eyes shut tight at the sting. Arthur stopped when he bottom out, pausing and pulling his head up to look concernedly at his lover.

"O?"

Orion opened his eyes and Arthur gasped at how wide his pupils were blown.

"Move" Orion begged, "Sssso good, sssso full."

Arthur pulled himself almost all the way out before thrusting back in again, going slow to try and avoid harming his little lover.

Their room filled with the sound of their moaning, voices twining together in imitation of the men on the bed.

"Fasssssster, god Arthur, pleasssse!"

Arthur could no longer contain himself as he heard his name spilled out of those sinful lips.

"Oh fuck"

Arthur began thrusting into Orion, deeper and deeper. Orion spread his legs apart even more and grabbed desperately for purchase against Arthur's sweaty shoulders.

"AHH!" Orion saw stars light up the insides of his eyelids as Arthur pounded directly against his sweet spot.

"So close" Arhtur panted "Come on love, cum with me."

Orion screamed as he came, spilling his seed between them. Arthur kept thrusting even as Orion's hole quivered as the boy came.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck" Arthur swore as he came, still thrusting into that incredibly tight hole.

Orion's eyes were still shut tight, his senses on overload as he felt Arthur's hot seed inside him, filling him as the man's cock slowly throbbed.

Arthur stayed resting atop Orion, his weight a comfort to the teen, as he regained his senses.

"Love you" Arthur leaned down and captured Orion's lips in a deep kiss, pulling out and swallowing the boys moan as he did so.

Arthur wrapped both his arms tightly around Orion and turned them so that they were lying face to face.

"What?" He let go of the teen and sat up a bit, thrusting on hand under his side to feel what he had laid on, pulling out the unused condom.

"Shit!" Orion finally opened his eyes at this and sleepily looked over; taking in the man's upset expression as he stared at the unopened package.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Orion was adorable as he slurred his words, British accent becoming more pronounced in the afterglow.

"But, love, I wanted this to be perfect for you and I can't believe I forgot… stupid" Arthur was working himself into a fret, angry that he had forgotten something. He was supposed to be perfect, the one who did everything right, godess how could he have forgotten this.

"What does it matter, I mean I've never done anything before so I'm clean, and I am positive that if you had anything you wouldn't have let things get this far." Orion was slightly worried, Arthur was reminding him of Dobby with the way he was berating himself.

"It's just that… I wanted it to be perfect, I wanted to be perfect."

Orion snapped his hand out, clutching Arthur's wrist where he was holding tightly to the little foil package.

"Snap out of it."

Arthur stared at Orion in shock.

"It was perfect, YOU are perfect. It was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced and so you need to calm the fuck down and…" and then his hard voice fell away "just, hold me, please?" He looked up at Arthur through his fringe and Arthur could barely breathe as Orion let him see the love and the truth in his eyes.

"O!" Arthur threw the condom onto his nightstand and scoped his love into his arms.

"O, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to freak out. Just sometimes things… I… everything has to be perfect and…" Arthur was not expecting their afterglow to be ruined by his OCD. It was something that he had battled since childhood and for it to show up now of all times. He didn't realize that his eyes were tearing up until Orion wiped away a stray drop away with his thumb.

"You are perfect, no matter what you do, you are absolutely perfect to me." Orion lent in and kissed him.

Arthur nodded and held the man tighter, pulling them so there was no space in-between their bodies. Orion laid his head on Arthur's chest and closed his eyes, regaining some of the afterglow.

Smiling he muttered to the now peaceful man "I love you too."


End file.
